Because there is a severe shortage of available manpower in neuroepidemiology, the Neuroepidemiology Branch (NEB) has given particular attention to junior members of the American Academy of Neurology (Neurology residents). The NEB has participated actively in the annual courses of the American Academy of Neurology, in an effort to increase the interest in neuroepidemiology. The following are some of these activities: (1) Full-day course final lecture participation, American Academy of Neurology: "Clinical Research Methods, Summary and Applications" Seattle, Washington. Dr. Nelson was selected Secretary of the American Academy of Neurology Section on Neuroepidemiology. (2) World Federation of Neurology, Research Group on Neuroepidemiology Annual Meeting, Seattle, Washington. (3) Organization of a symposium on Neurotoxicology, presented at the meeting of the International Child Neurology Association, held conjointly with the Child Neurology Society in early October, 1994.